The cold shoulder
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: I fight and a hurt lady bring to head what needs to be said. Jenkins/Cassandra
1. Chapter 1

The Cold shoulder

Rating: K, some language

Jenkins/Cassandra

The back door flew open with a hard thud, bring Jenkins out of his book he was reading to see what was going on. In a flash three wary and banged up librarians came running through, landing in the floor, Cassandra in the tail end showing signs of a fight, Jenkins was on his feet.

"Good Lord..."

Jenkins made his way around his desk to check out the battered members of the team, Quickly eyes that the boys were fine, he turned his attention to the lady of the group,

"Ms. Cillian..." Jenkins reached out a hand to her.

Cassandra picked herself up on the floor, holding her left arm with her right.

"Mr. Jenkins, I'm fine."

She looked at his hand and the quietly walked past him, Jenkins slowly lowered his hand and watched her with his eyes until she was out of view. the cold treatment had not gone unnoticed by the guys who were also picking themselves off the floor and checking themselves for injuries.

Jacob stretching his arm over his head trying to work out the pain looked at Jenkins.

"Man, I don't know what you did, but nothing worse then the fury of a redhead."

Arching at eyebrow "Indeed" Jenkins replied.

"On a side-note Mr. Stone, did you get the artifact?"

Digging through his bag Jacob pulled a coin from his bag, "Indeed I did sir..."

"I shall place it in the library, luck and fortune as come to end for this little thing." And with that Jenkins headed the other direction leaving the boys there to tend to the wounds.

Cassandra sat in her room, a much needed shower had helped but the bruises were setting in and the one on her eye was looking worse and worse by the minute, she checked herself over in the mirror a few more time noting the other ugly colors that were starting to show. _Great_ she thought, _And could you have been anymore rude to Jenkins?_ she started to scold her own reflection.

Not two days before she had poured her heart out to him about her feelings and all he did was stand there, For someone as old as he was she would have thought he would have been better at talking, but no he stood there just looking at her making feel like a feel.

A knock at her door brought her back to reality. Slipping her robe on to cover what makings she could she made her way to the door, with a turn on the handle she cracked the door to find Jenkins standing there with a tray of tea.

"I thought you could use a hot cup of tea Cassandra..May I?"

The use of her name took her off guard, not often has he called her by her given name, but when he did she felt a warm of pleasure wash over her every time. She opened the door and allowed him to come in, she watched him walk over and set the tray down, she gently closed the door and walked over to him, When Jenkins handed her the cup of tea he finally got a good look at her.

"My dear...your eye?" Instinctively he reached out to cup the side of her face to inspect the damage.

She winced at his touch, and Jenkins quickly pulled back, realizing what she had done.

"No...No, Jenkins it just hurts is all." She grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

She sat down and looked up at him, Hesitating for a moment he joined her, sitting gently down next to her. A little slower this time he raised both his hands and softly took her face into them, Cassandra's eyes closed at the warm from his hands on her face, she soaked up ever moment of his touch as he tilted her head to look at it.

"If you would like, I think I can mix up a little something that will get rid of that bruise."

Cassandra leaned into his touch for a moment and then opened her eyes, meeting the eyes of her knight, she smiled.

"Sure, Thank you Mr. Jenkins."

There was something in his eyes worry? Love? Unsureness? Was he scared? There was something but what? Cassandra took a deep breath before looking away.

"well...I will return with something for your eye." Jenkins stood and straighted his coat and slipped out of the room.

Cassandra sat there and watched as he closed the door. _Oh my knight...how I wish you would let me love you._ Cassandra thinking about the events a few days ago...

" _Jenkins..would you just listen to me, for once in your long stubborn life...a hand waving in front of him cut her off, you Cassandra have no idea what could have happened when you choice to mess around with magic that you have yet to master..angered over Jenkins lack of trust in her abilities, over the days events, over that fact that she had made more then one attempt to tell the rusting knight that she cared about him and to let her in, he had to nerve to stand that and chastise her over trying to use a spell to save a life, she couldn't take it and she popped...and you Galahad need to see what is right in front of you and stop punishing yourself for something that happened a life time ago! With that said she had stormed out of the annex and left him standing there."_

A knock at the door brought her from her thoughts, knowing it could only be one person, her silver haired knight returning with some gross tasting drink for her to try and get down, but would for sure have the bruise gone by morning.

"Come in Mr. Jenkins..."

Cassandra gave him a smile as he made his way to her and handed her a cup that smelled like rotten fish, gagging a little she tried to smile up at him.

"I know is smells bad my dear but it will help."

She plugged her nose and chugged the drink down. He took the cup from her and stood there for a moment. She looked up at him again and smiled once more.

"thank you" Jenkins gave her a small nod and turned to leave again, he was at the door when Cassandra finally spoke.

"Galahad..." Like her the use of his birth name coming from her mouth drive his heart wild, his hand starting to tremble as he let loose of the door handle, without turn around but moving his head slightly to look back at her.

"Yes my lady?" He stood frozen as he could see she was getting up and walking over to him, softly she took his shaking hand in her.

"Would you sit with me for a moment?" She tugged at his hand, for a moment he wanted to pull away and go hide in his lab, but his heart gave in and he slowly turned and let her lead him back to the sitting room.

They were both quit for a moment, before Cassandra spoke.

"Galahad..." again his heart started to race.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day, I had no right to say that to you, I was mad and angry..." Tears where building behind her eyes, Jenkins could see the water building, it hurt his heart more then he could say to see his lady crying.

"Cassandra, my dear sweet Cassandra, you have no idea how it hurts me so to see you upset" Still holding her hand he gently pressed his lips to the top of her hand.

"Why wont you let me love you Galahad?" He could feel his walls breaking down as her words pierced his heart, his free hand cupping the side of her face.

"I'm scared, so many life times have passed me, so many lost loves and friends, as an immortal I live with the burden that ever person I have ever loved or will love, I will loose...in another hundred years you will be gone, and I will still be here just as I am now, not a day older or closer to rest I will be here in this library still working, and you and everyone else will be long gone and again I will be here with those memories. I don't know if I could handle the memories of you and I if I allow myself to love you Cassandra."

As he dared to finally look at Cassandra who had tears rolling down her face by now, she ran her fingers lightly over the side of his face and cupped his cheek, she slowly leaned in to him her lips lightly brushing his with a soft kiss, she rested her forehead on his and cupped both sides of his face with her hands.

"My brave knight...how many battles have you won but been scared before they started? I can see it in your eyes when you look at me and I am scared too but if you allow it, we can do it together, let me in Galahad."

Before he could speak she pushed her lips fully to his, the passion inside him finally breaking as he allowed himself to kiss her back, His hands quickly cupped around the side of her face, As Cassandra's hands started to run up his arms arms Jenkins abruptly pulled away from her.

Cassandra feared he was about to shut her out, "what's wrong?"

He was almost whispering. Jenkins knew he needed to say something fast,

"Cassandra, there is a great main things in my 1500 years that I have been through, had done to me and the effects of some of those things still linger to this day..."

Cassandra lightly put a hand on the top of his knee, "Talk to me Jenkins."

She lightly rubbed her thumb on top of his knee. His eyes locked with her for a moment,

"Would you answer a question for me Cassandra?" She looked at him for a moment and cocked her head.

"Anything for you..."

With a deep breath he asked, "Why me?" She was thrown off only for a second, she smiled and patted his knee.

"Because you have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen, there is a peace that comes over me just being in your presents, all my worries and fears are gone when you touch me, the light that fills my heart when you smile at me is enough to make it explode. You are brave, loyal, endearing, brilliant. And you love and care for everyone in your life, although your reluctance to show it at time is exactly what I want. You are my knight, my incredible good looking and attractive knight." she gave him a wink at the end, hoping to lighten the mood just enough to put him at ease.

Jenkins gave her a shy smile back, he ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath.

"Now can I ask you something?" Cassandra asked him.

"Yes..." "why did you pull away from me a moment ago?"

 _Well that was a fair question,_ he thought, _you didn't actually think she was going to act like that never happened did you?_ Knowing there was no way around this, Jenkins took a deep breath.

"As brave and bold and " _attractive"_ as you may believe that I am, I must say that I do not see myself in the same light, there are some things about me that I am very uncomfortable to show, which has led me to why I pulled back from you...I..um...you see..."

Jenkins was starting to stutter, Cassandra grabbed his shaking hands between hers.

"hey, take a deep breath...what ever it is...it's OK."

"Would you permit me to show you something Cassandra?" She nodded her head and let go of his hands.

Jenkins stood and took a moment, he reached for the buttons on his shirt a couple times but his shaking hands would not allow him to grasp the buttons, realizing what he was wanting to do Cassandra stood up, only a few inches between them.

"May I?" Cassandra gently laid her hands on his chest and slid them into the top button on his shirt, with a gentle motion she slipped the top button out of his hole and softly slid her hands down to the next button and opened it. Jenkins breathing was getting faster and Cassandra could feel his heart racing under her hand.

As she opened the second button and his shirt opened a little more she got a look at a little piece of old blue ink, quickly realizing it was a tattoo, the third button showing a little more of the permit mark on the middle of his chest, Jenkins hands shook as he tried to keep himself from reaching for her hands to stop her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cassandra asked softly, Still not sure what to do with his hands that were just kind of hanging in the air at this point.

Cassandra smiled at him once again and took his hand in hers, lowering them till they were resting lightly on her waist, Jenkins wasn't sure if he was more worked up over were his hands were or that Cassandra was in the middle of taking his shirt off.

"Galahad, I want you to focus on me, feel me and I will keep you grounded." A wave washed over him in that moment, a wave of calmness, the knight ever so lightly bowed his head to her as his eyes closed.

Cassandra went back to opening his shirt, the four button letting the full markings on his chest show by now, she got a full look of it. It was a cross with what looked like a dragon trying to climb it. She made a quick mental note to ask about that. As she looked over the tattoo and worked on the last couple button in his shirt, something caught her eye. With all the buttons opened, Jenkins suddenly felt very vulnerable, he thought he could pass out, he noticed that she was looking at his chest and he held his breath as her hands moved back up, his breath caught in his chest as her fingers lightly brushed his skin as she slid his shirt over to look at the spot on his chest.

It was a long jagged scare that stopped on his chest but wrapped back around his shoulder, before she could push his shirt off his shoulders Jenkins stopped her.

"Cassandra.." he quickly grabbed her hands.

"Let me." Cassandra looked at him and took a step back, she knew he needed to do this, seeing the scar and the tattoo she quickly realized what was going, he was scared that she would not want him when she saw how ugly he was under his cloths.

Jenkins turned around, putting his back to her, she watched is arms move as he grabbed his opened shirt and started to pull in over his shoulders. Slowly more and more of the scar started to show and by the time he had removed it completely, Cassandra was had to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

The entirety of his back was covered in deep horrible looking scars, wounds that she could tell were never cared for properly at the time, she could see that some of them wrapped around his back to his front. Jenkins felt like he was back in time. Standing shirtless waiting for the whippings to come, he's breathing fast and hard as he waited for the first hit of the long leather whip. He flinched when he felt her touch, reality quickly coming back to him instead of pain he felt warmth, soft gentle fingers tracing the lines on his back. Cassandra sprawled her hands out over his back, letting her hands feel the rough scars, the tension quickly leaving his body as she moved her hands up to his shoulders.

"Will you please turn around?" another deep breath,

Jenkins closed his eyes as he allowed Cassandra to turn him to face her. She let her hand slid up over his shoulder following the scar as he turned, her eyes took in the front of him. The scars from the back that wrapped around to the front of his chest, side and stomach, the tattoo in the middle of his chest, another scar about the size of a half dollar just below his right chest, a length scar running down the side of his stomach on to his waist below his pants. A couple other tattoos scattered across his body, and then she saw his arms, his arms looked worse then the rest of him, no wonder she has never seen him in a short sleeve shirt and now she knew why he had pulled away, he had not wanted her to feel the scars under his shirt. His breath catching every time her hands touched him, it had been so many many years since he had a female touch his body.

"Look at me" Cassandra ran her hands up his body and cupped the sides of his face.

"Galahad, please look at me."

Jenkins opened his eyes slowly and locked eyes with her, his mouth opened to try and speak nothing came out,

"Put your hands back on my hips Jenkins..." he did was he was asked, again a calmness came over him,

"only few ladies have seen me in this state of undress Cassandra, but for you to see me; know how hard this is, I'm not the handsome perfect knight that you see me as. I'm scared and unfit to look at, and you deserve so much more."

Still cupping the side's of his face Cassandra pulled his head down and rested his forehead against her own, their lips only inches apart, He could feel the heat from her breath on his lips as she spoke.

"You do not have to be perfect for me, all of these marks tell a story good or bad Jenkins they tell the story of your life, of who you are, what you have been through.."

Cassandra was getting a little worked up at this point, ready to kick that ass of what ever person had made him feel so bad about himself, she pushed his head up just enough to be able to look at him.

"You were a freaking knight of the round table, you are Sir Galahad the best swordsman in history, you found the HOLY GRAIL! For god sakes Galahad you have nothing to feel bad about or to feel ashamed about, I don't care how you got this scared, for me they only make you that much more beautiful and handsome."

Taken back by the words that his ears where hearing, Jenkins felt the pressure behind his eyes and the tears were building. This wonderful woman whom he had feared would run in terror only only 10 minutes ago, the first woman to see him in this state in over 700 years had just broke through his armor covered heart with her words, words of love and acceptance.

The tears building in his eyes broke when he felt her soft warm lips press against a part of the scar on his chest. Cassandra pressed her lips to the jagged skin and let them stay there for a moment, Jenkins resting the side of his head on hers, their cheeks resting together, Cassandra's hand coming up to the left side of his face, she could feel the wetness on his cheeks. With little movement she turned her head up and to the right slightly and softly brushed her lips to his. His manly need starting to take over as he felt the fire start to build inside him, he sought out her lips as they brushed on to his, finally capturing them his tongue running over his bottom lip just waiting for it to part ever so much that he could explore hers.

Cassandra parted her lips and met his tongue with her own, after a few minutes of exploration the need for air parted them. Cassandra has a smile on her face. Jenkins was making lazy circles with his thumbs on the hips that he was holding tight too. Jenkins took a deep breath,

"Jenkins..." Cassandra tried to speak, but the knight lighlty put his finger on her lips to stop her from talking. He moved his hands up to her face and pressed his lips to her once again, pulling back he rested his forehead on hers. Cassandra knew there was nothing else that needed to be said at that point, she had got her message through to him loud and clear, She stepped back from him and took his hand in her and tugged him towards the bed. Without hesitation he allowed her to lead him to the large bed and watched as she pulled the covers back and climbed in, patting the bed next to her. He quickly undid his belt and stirpped down to the boxers he was wearing as to be more comfartable and layed down next to her. Cassandra put her arm around him and pulled him into her, his head resting on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair and up and down the side of his face and neck and over some of the scaring that was in that area. After a few moments Cassandra could feel his breathing start to even out and slow, she knew he was falling asleep which was what she had wanted all along, sure there would be plenty of time later for sex if that what he wanted, but for now he needed to be held, he needed to be show that he could be loved despite what he might think of himself.

"Good night my handsome knight"

He laid his arm over her abdomen and squeezed her tight as she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Good night my lady." a whisper as he drifted off.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

The cold Shoulder Chap. 2

Rate: M

Jenkins/Cassandra

Romance/hurt/comfort

A hand running through his hair and down his neck slowly woke him from his sleep as he hugged a little tighter to Cassandra she put a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning..." She whispered softly. Jenkins tilled his head up and put a kiss on her collar bone.

"Good morning my lady."

Quickly resizing he hadn't moved all night from when he had fallen asleep, his right arm was killing him and he had lost feeling in it. No wanting too but needing to he rolled himself over to his back and stretched out his arm.

"oowww, these old bones don't handle staying in one spot all night" He joked, Cassandra rolled over to her side to face him and started to rub his shoulder.

"You were sleeping hard...and that snoring..."

"hey..." Jenkins brought his arm down and playfully and lightly smacked her on the side of her butt.

"I do not snore!" Cassandra laughter.

"Ha! And I'm the queen of England." Jenkins grabbed her and rolled her over on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her mid body and holding to him.

"I have met the queen of England, and you maim are nothing like her." Cassandra opened her mouth in disbelieve. "You are much more pretty and lovely then she." Jenkins smiled at her and placed a little kiss on the tip of her nose.

Cassandra smiled, she was happy to see this playful side of him, after last night she was afraid it would take a few days for him to get back to himself, he had opened up and shared so much with her that she wasn't sure how he could be this morning. She pushed herself up and pulled her legs to his side and straddled his lap, she was careful not to wiggle too much taking note of the soft bulge she felt under her as much as she wanted things to heat up she didn't want to rush him. Jenkins hands came to rest on her thighs and made lazy patters on them, Cassandra lightly played her hands over his stomach and chest looking at the tattoos and scars. She ran her hand over the half dollar size one under his chest.

"What's that one from?" She asked hoping he would be as open as he was last night. Jenkins watched her for a second as she studied the mark.

"A dagger...four inches north and I wouldn't be here."

Cassandra cocked her eye brow at him, Jenkins knowing what she was thinking.

"It was before I found the grail and became immortal."

Cassandra gave an OK nod and went on exploring him, she took note of the areas that made his breath catch when she touched, and she also noticed that the bulge under her was starting to get hard.

"Rollover"

Cassandra pushed herself up on her knees to give him room to move, He hesitated for a moment, he back was the worst in his thoughts but reluctantly gave in and turned over. Cassandra settled herself down on his backside. She started at the base of his back and pushed her palms into his back and moved them forward, Instantly Jenkins let out a moan from the movements as her hands worked his shoulders and back down.

"Good God woman, for as small as you are you have hands of steel!" A few grunts between the words as she continued to work his back over, Cassandra worked over the rough parts of his back with ease.

"Are these whip marks?" She asked as she focused her rubbing on his shoulders. She could feel him take a deep breath and he tensed up a little. She laid herself onto his back to whisper in his ear.

"You don't have be scared to tell me, but if you're not ready it's OK." She kissed his cheek just next to his ear. Jenkins felt like he was going to explode from emotions, he had never had anyone be this tender with him, so caring, so understanding.

"It was yes, I was caught feeding a prisoner or war. Showing mercy to the enemy in my time was considered a sin to the crown, but what no one knew was had it not been for that guy giving me vital information at the time we would have fallen to the enemy, he himself did not believe in the fight but was bound to it by an oath. I was whipped and beaten for my betrayal, they threw me in a cell for a few days and that was it, I knew what the risks were when I fed the man, I figured it was the least that I could do after he had sacrificed everything for our side."

Cassandra fought hard to stop the tears in her eyes as she listened to him speak, not really sure what to say for the first time in their talks in the last 24 hours, she just continued to rub his back leaning down and placing kisses everywhere her hands touched. After what felt like at hour Jenkins felt her hands start to slow and stop, she slid off him and laid next to him. Jenkins still laying on is stomach with his hands resting under his head he turned his head and looked at her.

"You have no idea how good that felt..." Cassandra reached over and ran her hands through his white hair.

"You can have one anytime you would like." She smiled at him, he pulled his right hand out from under his head and wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her into him pressing his lips to hers, and nibbling at her bottom lip he slips his tongue into her mouth, their tongues tangle together for a few minutes before he pulls back from her.

The alarm clock went off, Cassandra letting out a huff that she had forgot to turn it off the night before, she rolled over and smacked the top of it shutting it off and turning back to Jenkins.

"I guess that means it's time to start the day..." She spoke running her fingers through her hair. Jenkins moved over her, hovering over her.

"Thank you my lady." He kissed her forehead. Cassandra closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"For what?"

"For making me feel human again..."

Cassandra smiled at him and watched him as he pushed himself out of the bed and started to gather his cloths from the floor, he sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks on. Cassandra took the chance to wrap her arms around him from behind, running her hands across his chest and kissing his neck. Jenkins felt the pressure in his pants start as his eyes closed from the pleasure. As much as he wanted to the old knight found himself unsure and a little scared at where things could lead, and he wanted things to be perfect if things were going to go in the direction he thought they were.

"Cassie..." He reached behind him and tangled his hand in her long red hair. He didn't have to say anymore and Cassandra was not going to push him.

"Only when you're ready." She whispered.

Cassandra moved around and got out of the bed, heading for the closet to find the days outfit. Jenkins finished with his shoes and put his shirt on, as he buttoned it up he watched her pick out one of her colorful outfits and the slip into the bathroom. A few minutes later Cassandra came out of the bathroom, Jenkins was waiting at the door for her.

"Ready to get this day started?" He asked. Cassandra walked over to him and slipped her arms around him giving him one more hug. Jenkins returned the hug holding her tight and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Cassie, Would you have dinner with me tonight?" Cassandra pulled back and looked up at him, smiling and placing a kiss on him.

"I would love that." Jenkins kissed her softly back and gave her a soft pat on the butt.

"Good, I'll make the arrangement's, now get going woman before I change my mind and throw you back in the bed." He gave her a wink and opened the door for her.

Jenkins went straight for his lab, Cassandra made her way to the annex she had a pep in her step and seemed to be walking on cloud nine. Eve was reading through a book on Greek gods getting ready for their next mission when Cassandra came skipping down the stairs.

"Good morning eve! how did you sleep? What are you ready? getting ready for something? did I miss the chipping book? Ow! is that a book on Greek gods? what are we going after?" Eve looked up from her book, Cassie was going a mile a minute. She quickly set the book down and watched Cassandra as she rambled on.

"Cassie! What is going on?" Cassandra was still talking, she had done moved on to another subject in her head when Eve's hands came down on her shoulders.

"Cassandra, Slow down!" she slightly shook her and got her to look at her, Cassie smiled at her. Eve looked at her for a moment and studied her face. Cassandra watched Eve looking over her.

"I know that look, Slight bags under your eyes suggesting you didn't sleep much, hair slightly a mess tells me you were in a hurry this morning, your nervous about something, which is why even for you, you fired off all those questions." Cassandra eyes widened as she realized Eve was figuring things out and like a light switch being flipped Eve gasped and smiled.

"You slept with someone last night didn't you!"

"What?..no..I...what are you talking about Eve...I..." Cassandra was babbling as Eve continued her investigation.

"You did, the only time I have seen get you this worked up is in numbers and there is no way anything like that has happened this early in the morning, so that leave only one thing, This isn't you walking in the the annex like normal Cassandra, This is a walk of shame into the annex." Eve was smile and slightly giggling as Cassandra covered her mouth and laughed.

"I didn't sleep with anymore...per-say." Cassandra leaned against Jenkins desk as Eve stood there arms crossed smirking at her.

"Wait, Stone was working out with me last night and i walked him back to his room, Flynn and Jones were out last night that only leaves..." Eve's mouth dropped opened as she looked at Cassandra.

"you didn't? did you? you did! oh my god Cassandra! JENKINS! OK details!" Eve closed the space between them waiting for Cassie to tell her anything.

Cassandra closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

"It's not like that Eve, He brought me tea last night, we hadn't been on the best of terms for the last couple weeks, anyways we started talking finally and things just led into things. But I did not sleep with him like your thinking. I wanted to but I could tell he wasn't ready, he opened up to me so much last night Eve."

Eve was smiling as Cassandra spoke, She help up her hands.

"Cassandra you don't have to say anymore, what ever he said to you was between you guys and what ever you did or did not do is between you guys but all i am going to say is...It's about time!"

Right then Jenkins came walking in to the annex, Both girls looked at him and smiled and split like they has just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Jenkins smiled and shook his head.


End file.
